She's All That
by Austwigirl
Summary: Jacob Black is a sophomore secretly in love with a senior. She's gorgeous, fiery and passionate, and she just got dumped by her boyfriend, Sam. Even though in her world, Jacob technically doesn't exist; at Leah Clearwater's darkest moment, he's there to help. All he has to do is keep his cool. One Shot. AU. Blackwater.


_Jacob Black is a sophomore secretly in love with a senior. She's gorgeous, fiery and passionate, and she just got dumped by her boyfriend, Sam. Even though in her world, Jacob technically doesn't exist; at Leah Clearwater's darkest moment, he's there to help. All he has to do is keep his cool. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, no copyright breach intended._

She's the most beautiful girl you've ever laid your eyes on. She's older, of course. A senior. And you're just a sophomore. Needless to say, she doesn't know you even exist. Well, she does because everybody knows the Chief's son, the future chief. But, because this isn't some kingdom where royals are given special treatment or live a life of pomp and wealth, nobody really cares. The title has little meaning to the younger generations. You're just a regular kid on the Reservation, poor and awkward.

You spend all your free time thinking about her, remembering what she was like growing up, when she'd play with your older sisters. It doesn't matter that they'd exclude you from their games because you were "just a baby" to them. You were never annoyed when they needed you to _play_ the baby because you got to join in – and you were worshipful. You thought that there was no other girl in the world quite like her. You learned to climb trees and chase squirrels to impress her, you hung around with her little brother Seth, who's even younger than you are, just to get close to her. You endure endless teasing from your two best friends because you spend all day in between classes staring at her long raven hair, her tanned legs and her amazing smile.

She's perfect, so you don't care what they say.

Under the bleachers at school is your spot. You and Embry and Quil eat lunch and spend free periods here because no one will disturb you. It's not clean or comfortable, it's just hidden. Just how you prefer it to be. Especially now since you've grown a foot taller and are sporting muscles in places you didn't even know existed on your body. You've been gaining a lot of attention, and not all of it is good.

You hear the angry footsteps stomp up the bleachers and the sudden drop of a backside onto the cold, old wood. You look up and immediately recognize those boots, and the book bag that comes crashing down next to them. Your heart flutters just a little.

"Leah, stop blowing this out of proportion." Samuel Uley speaks to the secret love of your life as if she's a petulant child embarrassing him in public. You're annoyed that he's there, ruining the moment for you.

"We both know I'm not! You were with her last night! I know you were and I want to know WHY!"

Leah screams, and your body shivers at the tone of pain and anger that resonates in every word.

Sam has hurt her, and you'd love nothing more than to rip his cocky head right off his shoulders.

"She needed help with trig, that's all Lee. Stop fussing over nothing."

"_I'm_ good at trig! _You're_ pathetic! So why the fuck would Emily need YOUR help and not mine!"

"You've been giving her the cold shoulder recently; she didn't think you'd be up for it."

Even you can hear the lie.

Sam repulses you.

"Fuck you Sam! Fuck you both!" Leah shrieks and the high pitch makes your ears hurt. You cringe and shrink into your jacket.

"Fine. Whatever Leah. I'm done." Sam spits coldly. He takes a deep breath and you look up in time to see him shaking his head at her. "I'm sick of all the drama all the time Leah. You like to make everything so difficult," he grumbles.

"And Emily doesn't right? She's all sweet and quiet and passive – she's nothing like me, right? Is that why you are fucking my cousin behind my back?" Leah demands.

"I'm not fucking her. We're just friends."

"BULLSHIT! Ever since she moved here you've been acting different. I see the way you look at each other in class! And in the lunch room. I'm not blind or stupid Sam! You made a complete fool out of me in front of the entire school."

"I didn't do shit! Okay? Just forget it Leah, just let me go alright? I can't do this anymore and it has nothing to do with her."

You hear her gasp and it takes everything in you not to rush up there and take her in your arms. She'd never allow it; she'd probably punch you in the face for touching her. That's who Leah Clearwater is, tough and gorgeous and untouchable to guys like you.

"I'm sorry Lee Lee, but we've grown apart. I need calm and quiet in my life right now…I can't do this, but that doesn't mean I don't still love you," Sam says quietly.

"So I'm too _loud?_ I'm not _calm?"_ Leah shoots back, her tone sounding like she was ready to bitch slap him all over the bleachers. You are ready to help if she needs it. But you know she wouldn't, and that makes you smile for a second before you remember that she's currently being dumped.

Samuel Uley doesn't deserve her anyways. Good riddance.

You hear him leave, and once his footsteps are gone she releases her first real sob. It's gut-wrenching. It shakes you to the core but it also makes you relieved to know that she's not all that tough. There's a part of her that's soft and wants to be loved and respected.

You could give her what she wants if only she'd acknowledge your existence.

You decide right then that Sam's an ass and you'll find a way to enact your own revenge on him soon. Slashing his tires sounds like a marvellous idea. It's expensive enough to really hit him where it hurts.

It takes Leah less than five minutes to regroup herself. She picks up her bag and then she is gone. You grab your stuff and run out from under the bleachers, in time to watch her walk up to Emily Young and slap her across the face.

You can't help but smile. Emily isn't the first person to be attacked by Leah Clearwater. She's the kind of girl you mess with at your own risk. Everyone knows that but the new girl. And you'd think she'd know better, being Leah's cousin and all. But Emily's just a sweet but stupid girl who picked the wrong guy. Sam steps between them and Leah starts pummelling him with her fists. Everyone starts to chant "Fight fight fight!" and you stop smiling because this isn't good for Leah. Making a public spectacle of herself while her heart's being broken in two is the last thing she needs.

"Fuck!" you swear under your breath. You have no idea what to do but you feel as if you NEED to do something. You breathe a sigh of relief as you watch your sister Rebecca run up and pull Leah away. Suddenly you know what to do. You run to them and shake the car keys. "Come on!" you yell.

Rebecca understands and she and Leah start running with you to the carpark. Your heart is racing as you slide into the driver's seat and start the engine. You're not of age to drive but you can drive better than either of your sisters so it's okay, sort of.

Leah and Becca are in the backseat. Your sister is trying to sooth her friend who is ranting about Sam while the tears fall. They tell you to go to the store. As you park up, Becca gets out and leaves you two alone.

Your heart is still racing because you've haven't been this close to her for years. You risk looking into the rear view mirror and are shocked to find her brown eyes staring back at you.

"Thanks," she mumbles, and you're almost not certain she's even said anything at all.

"Uh, sure. Anytime," you answer just in case it wasn't a dream after all. Your voice cracks a little and you feel like such a fool for not sounding mature and in control.

"Did you see that?" she asks. In spite of her tear-stained face Leah holds her chin higher, reinforcing the sentiment that she has nothing to be ashamed of.

You turn and look back at her and her gaze intensifies, daring you to disapprove.

You nod. "You're badass," you hear yourself declare. And you do it in a way that lets her know that you worship the ground she walks on, and you don't care.

Leah Clearwater does something she's never done before: she smiles at you.

She's suddenly shy and biting her lip, fighting a smile. "Really?" she asks, blushing and pulling at strands of her hair.

"Totally," you confirm, and smile back. The fact that she's blushing at you has set your soul on fire.

She wipes her tears away and nods back. "Yeah," she agrees with a giggle. "I guess I am."

You want to tell her that she deserves better but you hold your tongue. It would be too much. You take comfort and pleasure in knowing that you've made her feel better about a bad thing she's done, and will likely get in trouble for tomorrow.

Becca comes back and saves you from making an ass of yourself because you have no clue what else to say.

"You okay?" She asks Leah and you hold your breath.

"Yeah, I am actually. Can you take me home?"

You know she's directing that question to you, and without a reply you start the car and head towards the Clearwaters'.

When Leah gets out she hugs your sister and you think she's going to ignore you, but you're wrong. She says "Thanks Jacob," and in shock you turn to her and make eye contact. You are gifted with another smile.

Your lips twitch and all you can do is wave, trying to keep yourself from freaking out. Leah stares at you for a beat longer than necessary and you feel like for the first time, she finally sees you. She knows you exist. She knows you're _there._

When you get home you go to your room and lock the door. You fall onto the bed and stare at the ceiling, the smile on her face as she looked at you, on replay.

_So I've been unable to finish like 4 stories I have here...all Blackwater, and then one Leah and Paul (I know right?) I just been having problems focusing and getting to the end. I actually have an idea for a Blackwater but with a similar 50 Shades theme - I know right? Similarish but not the same. I will tinker around and see what happens. Wish me luck and I hope you enjoyed this One Shot of Blackwater!_


End file.
